baldis_basics_in_education_and_learningfandomcom-20200213-history
Baldi's Basics Full Game Early Demo
Baldi's Basics Full Game Early Demo (or Baldi's Basics Full Game Public Demo) is a free downloadable demo for the full Baldi's Basics game by mystman12. Released on August 12, 2019, it is available for all users including Kickstarter backers. The demo includes only one pre-generated level to experience five random events and multiple new structures. The demo includes a brand-new special location called the Playground, and as well featuring two new items (Grappling Hook and An Apple for Baldi). Summary Ever since the Baldi's Basics Kickstarter was successfully funded, I've been working on a full version of the game. This demo offers a small slice of a couple of new features that will be in the full game, random events and and special structures. This demo only includes one level, but in it you'll find some new structures, and you'll also get to experience the new random events that activate every few minutes! The full game will include the new features shown in this demo, as well as randomly generated levels, field trip mini-games, multiple levels of increasing difficulty, and more. Not to mention lots of new characters and items! This game is still in development! Remember, this demo is for a game that is still in development, which means that it will likely show the signs of something that is still a work-in-progress. Not all planned features are in the game yet, even some that were in the original game haven't been implemented yet, since I've been prioritizing other areas of development. So if you see something that seems unfinished, that's because it is! When the full game releases there will be much more polish than what you see now. This game is still a horror game! If you've never heard of Baldi's Basics before, it's important to know that this is not actual edutainment, but it is, in fact, a tongue-in-cheek horror game. It's family friendly, but still includes some things that could scare players. This demo is relatively light on horror-type content though, and the game will have much more than what is seen here. Trivia * Baldi's opening quote in the demo seems to be poking fun at a common trend in recent mobile (Android/iOS) games. * Baldi's new face looks a lot cleaner than from the previous games. * The game page calls the demo Baldi's Basics Full Game Early Demo, But the rest of the game calls it Baldi's Basics Full Game Public Demo. * Before V1.1, there was the old Arts and Crafters' poster from V1.0 in the classic edition. * Using the number buttons for some reason doesn't change the inventory item. * The title screen and ending for some reason aren't widescreen. This also applies to the Kickstarter exclusive demo. Gallery Covers Baldi Head in Full Game Public Demo.png|The public demo's itch.io cover. Glitched Baldi Head.png|The glitched version of the itch.io cover used on report bug post. Screenshots PublicDemo-MenuScreenshot.png File:Official screenshot 1 - Flooded hallways.png File:Official screenshot 2 - Metal door.png File:Official screenshot 3 - Playground.png File:Official screenshot 4 - Party in the Principal's Office.png Navigation ru:Baldi's Basics Full game public demo Category:Games Category:Demos